Washington
Generic (3D Universe) Washington (GTA IV) Police Taxi (GTA V) |carcols = }} ---- }} ---- }} ---- }} |wheeltype = Sport |flags = }} |modelsets = CARS_TOURIST SCIENTIST |modelname = washing (3D Universe) washington (HD Universe) |handlingname = WASHING (3D Universe) WASHINGTON (HD Universe) |textlabelname = WASHING (3D Universe) WASHINGTON (GTA IV) WASHINGT (GTA V) |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 100 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = GTA V |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 60% White Plate 2 - 40% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Washington is a range of executive sedans found in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto V. It is manufactured by Albany in the HD Universe. Design 3D Universe Depictions of the Washington in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories is primarily based on the , while also sharing styling elements with American full-size sedans, such as the , , and . The Washington features a generally boxy yet contemporary design, resulting in the car being one of the newest cars at the time of Vice City's 1980s settings. For GTA San Andreas, the car remains largely similar, except for a 90's facelift, with the exception of wider headlight clusters, a modified front grille and rear light clusters that light up as a whole at night or during braking. While similar to the GTA: Vice City rendition, the GTA: Vice City Stories Washington sports additional side trims derived from the FBI Washington, implying the FBI Washington's vehicle model was used in place of GTA: Vice City's original Washington model. The Vice City Stories version of the Washington also spawns in white, which it does not in GTA: Vice City. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' In Grand Theft Auto IV, the Albany Washington is now based on the . It features "Executive" badging, akin to the Executive Series trimmed Town Cars and is often depicted as a luxury car with similar traits as the Admiral and the PMP 600. Its wheels are also very similar to those found on 1998-2002 Executive Series Town Cars. The overall design is way less boxy than the 3D Universe rendition, as well as its headlights and tail lights shapes. The Washington is equipped with a GPS system with a female voice, but only if the player leaves the "selected cars" (default) option in the audio menu. The GTA IV rendition of the Washington will make an audible "door ajar" dinging noise if the player exits the vehicle but leaves the door open. It can be heard clearly in quiet areas with the volume turned up. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' In Grand Theft Auto V, aside from brighter rear LED strips, the overall design of the Washington remains unchanged from GTA IV. The "Washington" badge on the rear of the vehicle in GTA IV is removed, as well as the aerial mount on the top part of the trunk. In the enhanced version, the vehicle's interior is completely redone and is shared with many generic sedans and police vehicles, including the Fugitive, Police Cruiser and Taxi. The vehicle’s headlamps are also tinted when window tints are equipped, following the chosen tint level. This is also seen on its hearse variant. However, it does not affect headlamp brightness/range. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance 3D Universe Pre-''Grand Theft Auto IV'' Washingtons are generally regarded as having only moderate performance, having inline-6 engine coupled to a 5-speed gearbox in a front engine, rear wheel drive configuration, which is largely attributed to its bulky design. Its longer wheelbase and weight often results in under-steer and poor cornering, while its size may also be a factor in its moderate acceleration, and its top speed is also estimated to be moderate. So getting it to top speed and good acceleration takes longer than sports cars. Nevertheless, its superior size and weight allows the Washington to ram aside other sedans more easily. 3D Universe Overview Grand Theft Auto IV The Grand Theft Auto IV rendition of the Washington performs largely the same as cars like the Admiral and the PMP 600. Acceleration is slightly below average and top speed is slightly below average, but makes up for its braking, which is very good. The suspension is very soft, designed to flatten out bumps in a road, not for high speed cornering, leaving the Washington fishtailing and spinning out of control when cornering at speed. Accident deformation is superb, making the Washington ideal for ramming vehicles. The engine build quality is also above average, and will sustain multiple direct impacts before smoking, or being set ablaze. The car appears to be powered by a V8 engine, coupled to a 5-speed gearbox in a front engine, rear-wheel drive layout. GTA IV Overview V8 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD }} Grand Theft Auto V The Grand Theft Auto V Washington performs largely the same as the GTA IV rendition, aside from a slightly higher top speed and slightly better handling. The car is, however, prone to damage, as it cannot sustain too much gunfire or crashes. Still, the Washington performs much like average sedans like the Stanier. Again, the car appears to be powered by a V8 engine, coupled to a 5-speed gearbox in a front engine, rear-wheel drive layout. GTA V Overview V8 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' It can only be modified at TransFender. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery Washington-GTAV-SSASA.png|The Washington on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. Washington-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Washington on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Variants Special Variants Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Two unique black Washingtons may be seen driven by the French during the mission All Hands On Deck!, in GTA: Vice City. While it is possible to reach the cars and enter them, it is impossible to drive them (as the mission immediately ends and the car is lost). It is also impossible to push the cars to a garage as an alternative, as the player is only given a brief window of time before Juan Cortez is killed, leading to mission failure which warps the player back to the nearby mission trigger with the cars vanished. This variant is often confused as the FBI version, but closer inspections reveals that the details are completely different. Washington-GTAVC-GIGN-front.jpg|One of two black Washingtons featured during "All Hands On Deck!" in GTA Vice City. (Rear quarter view). Grand Theft Auto IV A Washington is requested as part of Stevie's Car Thefts. Unlike most vehicles in the side mission, the Washington appears with a black body color that is not unique, as many black Washingtons can be seen around Algonquin. The car will still spawn in the same location until is delivered. Washington-GTA4-Stevie-front.jpg|The requested Washington in Stevie's Car Thefts in GTA IV. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Scientists In the enhanced version of the game, a white Washington alongside a white Burrito may spawn at the Satellite Relay Station with several scientists inspecting the area. These vehicles replace the FIB Buffalo and FIB Granger that spawned in the same location in the original release of the game, not obtainable in the enhanced version. The vehicles only spawn at this location between 10:00 am and 12:00 pm'Ymap': WORLD_VEHICLE_EMPTY: SCIENTIST: 10:00 - 12:00 and appear in both GTA V and GTA Online. This version can be recreated in Los Santos Customs as it sports a Classic Pure White primary and pearl color'File Data': , and can spawn with any of the available extras (coffee cup holders, cigarette holder, etc). |modelset_window = |modelset_livery = |modelset_modkit = }} Washington-GTAV-front-Scientists.png|The scientists Washington in Grand Theft Auto V. (Rear quarter view) Prominent Appearances in Missions Grand Theft Auto: Vice City * All Hands On Deck! - The first Frenchs to attack Cortez's yatch come into two unique black Washingtons. * Sunshine Autos Import Garage - The Washington is one of the 24 vehicles wanted by Sunshine Autos for its import garage. Placed on the second list. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * The Introduction - CJ steals a Washington stopped waiting at traffic lights in Liberty City. * Badlands - If CJ doesn't manage to kill the witness quickly, he will enter a Washington and flee down the Chiliad. The car has a license plate reading "ASSMAN". * Photo Opportunity - Toreno appears with his brown Washington in Angel Pine. * Outrider - Jizzy calls CJ to ask him to meet T-Bone Mendez in a Washington at the filling station in Easter Basin. * You've Had Your Chips and Architectural Espionage - After Carl returns to the casino, Guppy leaves the garage with a green Washington. * Vertical Bird - Toreno drives CJ to The Panopticon, where he finishes the rest on his own. Grand Theft Auto IV *The Washington is used during the chase scene in To Live and Die in Alderney, whilst evading the FIB's cars. * Stevie's Car Thefts - The Washington is one of the 30 vehicles wanted by the Stevie's Car Thefts in the side-mission of the same name. Notable Owners *DGSE *Mike Toreno *Guppy *Wei Cheng Locations Grand Theft Auto: Vice City * Can be seen around the airport and Downtown. * Normally can appear around Washington Beach and Ocean Beach. * Seen occasionally around the North Point Mall in Vice Point. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * Spawns next to the Mike Toreno's Ranch (save point) in Tierra Robada. * Spawns around Easter Basin in San Fierro * Spawns in Market and Rodeo in Los Santos * Spawns in Whitewood Estates, Redsands West and Redsands East in Las Venturas. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories *Occasionally found in the parking lot of Vice Point Mall in Vice Point, Vice City. *Found in the parking lot behind Lance Vance's hotel in Downtown, Vice City. *Found at the car park on the left side of Hyman Memorial Stadium in Downtown *Spawns regularly around Ocean Beach, Little Havana, and Escobar International Airport *It is found regularly at the car park near the VIP terminal at Escobar International Airport. Grand Theft Auto IV ''+ Episodes from Liberty City'' *Usually in central Algonquin, Outlook in Broker, and also in Alderney. *It rarely spawns at Broker, Dukes, or Bohan. *Parked on Franklin Street in Steinway, in the opposite side of the Steinway Park, only when requested in the Stevie's Car Thefts sidemission. *Commonly spawns when driving a Stretch around Broker, Dukes, and Bohan. *Spawns in Berchem. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' * Seen driving around randomly in Los Santos and along the western coast of Blaine County to Paleto Bay. * Can be found in a random encounter in which the player has to untie a wedding groom from a telephone pole, after dropping the groom and his friend off, a unique colored Washington can be found near the player which is available to be taken. *A white Washington and Burrito can be found parked next to the satellites in the Grand Senora Desert with FIB agents and scientists between 10:00 am and 12:00 pm (Xbox One/PlayStation 4/PC). ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from $15,000 from Southern San Andreas Super Autos. ;Enhanced version only *Can be found at the same location in the Grand Senora Desert. *Can be requested by a VIP (and any bodyguards of the organization) for free from the Interaction Menu > VIP Vehicles. It will always spawn in matte black and will spawn near the player where there is enough space. Trivia General * In all its appearances, the Washington plays the following radio stations by default when entered: **''GTA San Andreas: WCTR or K-DST by Mike Toreno. **GTA Vice City Stories: Paradise FM. **GTA IV: The Journey. **EFLC: Self-Actualization FM. **GTA V: Los Santos Rock Radio, Vinewood Boulevard Radio or Radio Mirror Park. * The Washington's name is likely a reference to , as the car is an executive vehicle, and to , the first President of the United States. The vehicle's similarities to the Lincoln Town Car is a reference to , the 16th President of the United States. **The Washington is one of the four cars to be named after a US President, the other three being the Jefferson, the Monroe and the Roosevelt. 3D Universe *According to the ''GTA Vice City official website, the Washington is imported from the United Kingdom. *In GTA San Andreas, a randomly colored Washington spawns in Mike Toreno's Ranch. However, in cutscenes, it is seen in a pale red color. *In the mission Badlands in GTA San Andreas, the number plate of the snitch's Washington reads "Assman". This is a reference to the television sitcom, Seinfeld, which was popular in the 1990s at the time the game is set. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The car's Southern San Andreas Super Autos description references the Lincoln Town Car's popularity with businesses such as airport taxi and limo services. *Strangely, even though the GTA V Stretch is based on the Washington, it is not made by the same manufacturer, as the Stretch is a Dundreary vehicle, whilst the Washington is an Albany vehicle. See Also *Esperanto – A car in the HD Universe appearing similar to the 3D Universe Washington. *Oracle XS – HD Universe spiritual successor of the 3D Universe Washington, being based on the BMW 7 Series. References Navigation }}es:Washington pl:Washington pt:Washington fr:Washington ru:Washington Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles manufactured by Albany Category:Sedans Category:Vehicles requested by Stevie Category:Sedans Vehicle Class Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA V